Jake's Dream
by LolTyphlosion
Summary: Pokémon Lemon. 18 ONLY! Unless you want you childhood ruined! This isn't a sick and nasty lemon, it involves love between Darkrai (Female) and a Trainer named Jake (Male). If you think sex is gross, you are probably too young to read this xD. But enjoy :P.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up? This is my first lemon evah! :D I wanted to be unique and I realized that nobody really made any Darkrai lemons. So this takes place in Sinnoh. If you have any ideas that could make this better, please tell me. Thanks :P. Anyways, enjoy ;P. F Darkrai x M Trainer. 18+ only!**

**Telepathic Speech,** _Thoughts,_ "Normal Speech"

"Sir, we found her." A grunt looked up to Cyrus pointing at a monitor. Cyrus raised a brow and grinned, "Good! Go over there and capture her!" Cyrus laughed at his statement, impressed by his own work. Cyrus had a plan to capture a Pokémon Called Darkrai, to control the dreams of all Pokémon and humans alike. He was the commander of a criminal organization called Team Galactic. They reigned over the Sinnoh region, stealing Pokémon for profit. They once even tried unleashing a Pokémon called Giratina from a different dimension, but they were not prepared for the strength of the Pokémon. Now, they were. They would use Darkrai to put the world to sleep. "S-sir, there is a problem though." The grunt told Cyrus nervously. Cyrus snapped at him immediately "What do you mean?!". The grunt gained confidence in himself and told Cyrus in a normal tone, "She's been following this boy in his dream-world." Cyrus stopped to think. He couldn't just abduct the boy, or could he? Cyrus responded in an annoyed tone, "Ok then, make the boy go to Darkrai's REAL home, Alamos Town. If she loves the kid that much, she will surely approach him in her true form. THEN, we will strike." Cyrus picked up a remote and pressed a button. In the distance of the room, a metal capsule started raging with electricity. Cyrus angrily thought to himself, _Some stupid kid got in my way before, I will NOT let it happen again!_

Jake was lost... again. Jake saw something move and like usual, ran into a random forest with no map or plan to get out. Jake wasn't a trainer, and didn't have any Pokémon. Instead, Jake took pictures of Pokémon like his father did. He had a picture of a Staraptor spreading her wings, a Scizor flexing with his trainer, and a picture of a Garchomp glaring angrily in a cave, which came at a cost. Jake felt the giant scar on his back. "Worth it" ;) Jake smirked.

It started getting late. Jake sighed, and decided to call it a night. He has been walking for hours in search for ANY Pokémon in this forest. For some reason, the entire forest was completely void of any Pokémon in sight. He started thinking about some evil Pokémon scaring everything in the forest away. Jake shivered at the thought. He made a fire and set up his sleeping bag and soon after, he fell asleep, unaware of what would happen.

Jake was dreaming that he was in a grand city that was completely void of life. Jake walked down one of the streets and yelled, "Hello?!". A feminine voice sternly asked from the distance, "What brings you into my home?!" Jake was scared. He knew it was a dream, but he was still scared and started sweating bullets. "I'm such a wuss!" Jake yelled at himself. The voice started giggling in its feminine voice but then stopped and snapped at Jake, "Your here to capture me, aren't you? You just want me to fight other Pokémon like every other trainer!". The town started burning down in flames. A chunk of wood landed on Jake, but it just went through him. Jake yelled back, "No way! I'm not even a trainer, I just take pictures of cool and rare Pokémon. Also not all trainers are bad! I wouldn't know, but I see them have fun, and they befriend their Pokémon!" The fire suddenly stopped.

The voice went silent. Moments later, a dark figure floated to him from the distance and showed itself to Jake. "My name is Darkrai, but um, you can call me Rai. W-what's your name?" The figure was feminine for sure, she had a slim black body, with a red jaw. Jake thought she was, attractive? That's not right, she's a Pokémon. "Um, Jake" Jake answered nervously. Jake started feeling warmth rush down his cheeks. Rai obviously noticed because she floated to him and started smirking. Rai looked at him and asked in a flirtatious tone, "Do you think I'm attractive?" Jake was shocked at what the thing asked. He started stuttering, "Um but, I-I'm a human." "You don't think I'm attractive?" Rai looked down at the floor sadly. "N-no, it's j-just-" Jake was interrupted as Rai started kissing him. Jake felt so wrong, but kissing Rai felt so good. Their tongues started fighting for dominance, Jake's lungs started burning for air so they broke away panting. Rai was blushing, and Jake felt even more warmth spreading to his cheeks too. Flowers started blooming from nowhere, and the city was replaced with nature. "W-wow" Jake spilled out before Rai grabbed him and started kissing him even more. Rai broke away early and Jake sighed in disappointment. Rai looked up at Jake and asked him nervously, "C-can I trust you?" Rai stared at him blushing fiercely. A sweet-musky smell started filling his head. "Of course Rai." Jake told her while hugging her.

Until, he woke up. Jake looked around and saw his camp-site he set up. He pinched himself and to his disappointment, it hurt. "Ouch" Jake sighed and sat up. He couldn't even get laid in his dreams. Jake sat up and stared into the fire. He imagined that he was still in his dream. The dream felt so real to him, but sadly, it wasn't. Jake put out the fire and packed up his items and started walking, looking for a way out of the empty forest. Suddenly, after only seconds of Jake abandoning his camp-site, a shadow swooped him up from the air. They were gliding over the forest and he saw a city in the distance. It was beautiful, the lights shining brightly and a large tower at the heart of the city. This was Alamos town. Jake was almost mesmerized by the view, staring at the town with wide-eyes. The figure and Jake flew into an open window of the enormous tower and was placed on the floor. He looked around and saw a bed, some toys and a snow-globe.

He got up and looked around for the figure until the same dark figure tackled him. Jake immediately recognized the Pokémon from his dream. "Rai!" Jake happily shouted. "Hi, Jake." Rai smirked. Suddenly, the tower started rumbling. Rai went to go look outside until she was shot down with an electric trap. "Rai!" Jake ran to Darkrai until an explosion shattered part of the room, knocking Jake over. Men wearing black and white suits and gas masks started rushing in and electrocuted Rai. Jake heard her moaning in pain. She then shouted, "Jake! I trusted you!". Jake was stunned at what was happening. His ears were ringing violently from the explosion. Everything around him was happening in slow-motion. He watched as Darkrai struggled and the men dragged her away. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. He suddenly felt a cold boot pressing his face to the ground. "Well, well... I knew Darkrai would never come out of hiding without a mate. We planned this all along, you had the oh-so-innocent heart she wanted. So, we led you here." "Thank you Jake, I'm feeling so emotional, I could just give you a big wet kiss." "Fuck y~!" Jake was interrupted as his entire world went black.

**LolTyplosion-Ok that's the first part of the story. The second chapter is complete!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. This one has a lemon scene ;) so enjoy...**

Jake woke up on a cold metal floor. He was still delirious from the incident earlier. His ears were pounding with pain as he got up. _CLANK! _Jake hit his head on something. "Ouch!" Jake mumbled before realizing what he was in. Jake noticed all the bars enclosing him. "No! No!" Unfortunately, Jake was claustrophobic. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jake started banging on the bars. Suddenly a powerful stream of water started shooting him full-force. A random voice shouted, "Shut up kid!" Jake looked up and saw a pale man wearing a lab-coat. He grumbled at Jake and returned to his work.

Jake sat down trying to overcome his phobia. He started thinking and remembered Darkrai. He HAD to save her! There was no other option! Jake shouted at the guy, "Hey you!" "Yo mamma so fat, I took a picture of her last Christmas and its still printing!" The man started angrily mumbling to himself. "Yo mama so fat you have to grease the door frame and hold a twinkie on the other side just to get her through!" The man went over to him and pointed the hose inside the cage again. Quickly, Jake grabbed the hose and wrapped it around the man's hand. As he struggled, Jake put pressure on the man's neck and he fell unconscious. Quickly, Jake reached out and took the keys from the man and unlocked the cage. Jake took the man's clothes for a disguise and locked the scientist inside of the cage before sprinting out of the exit.

"You! Are you lost?!" a familiar voice yelled at Jake from the distance. Jake knew that voice. It was the voice of the man who knocked him out and captured Darkrai. Jake tensed up in fear. The voice barked again, "I asked you a question!". "Oh, there you are!" Some person went up to Jake and patted him on the shoulder."This man hit his head while running an experiment. I will get him back to normal." The evil man replied in an annoyed tone, "Fine, if you see anything suspicious, let me know. Nobody can interfere with us while we control Darkrai!". Jake then heard him walk away. The new person whispered in Jake's ear, "Jake, follow me. Act casual!" Jake nodded and the two of them walked into an empty room. Jake turned around to look at Lance. He had spikey red hair, red eyes and a Team Galactic pack over his right arm. The man quickly spoke again, "Jake I know what your trying to do with Darkrai." Jake blushed and started stuttering, "I-I-" He was interrupted as the man smirked and answered for him, "Your trying to protect Darkrai." Jake sighed in relief, "Exactly!" Lance went through his pack and quickly informed Jake, "By the way, my name is Lance."

Lance pulled out a Pokéball and handed it to Jake. Lance held it in Jake's hand and looked at him with determined eyes, "She will protect you, use it when you need it.". Jake nodded and the two walked outside. They walked through hallways, occasionally having to talk to grunts. They eventually walked into a chamber and Jake saw Darkrai. Darkrai was inside of some kind of capsule, being used like a battery. Jake forced every nerve in his body to not run over there. She was being electrocuted with men hooking up machines to her. Lance yelled at the scientists, "All of you! You have orders from the boss! It's time for break! We will take over until you come back." The scientists cheered as they left the room. Jake quickly went to Darkrai and tried to talk to her. "It's gonna be ok! Were gonna get you out of here!" Lance was quickly pressing lights and buttons. "There!", Lance shouted happily as Darkrai was released. However, she was too weak to move and just fell to the ground. Sirens started blaring as grunts came out with their Pokémon. "Go!" Jake shouted as he threw the Pokéball. _Clank. _The Pokéball opened and nothing came out. "Jake! On Darkrai!" Lance shouted as he fought the grunts with his one of his Pokémon. Jake was shocked, she was a legendary though! He never even had a Pokémon. Jake thought, _Here goes nothing!,_ as he tapped the ball on her body.". Red lights surrounded Rai as she was beamed into the ball. _Cling!_ The ball snapped shut symbolizing the capture.

Jake rushed past the door dodging attacks. He dashed full-speed, almost reaching the exit, until a red light filled the hallway. Suddenly, a giant blue snake-like fish came out of nowhere and tackled Jake. "NOO!" Jake shouted in protest. The same familiar voice barked at Jake, "Your starting to piss me off kid! Give me the Pokéball!" "Take it from me then!" Jake yelled back. The man clenched his fists as he chillingly ordered his Pokémon, "Fine then, Gyarados, use bind.". His Pokémon responded by squeezing Jake with extreme force. "Arrrrgh!" Jake felt the life being juiced from him, yet he still held Darkrai's Pokéball with his life. "Charizard use dragon rush!" A voice came out of nowhere. A red dragon clawed the fish and the fish yelped and let go. Jake dropped onto the floor and happily sighed, "Lance!" while panting from the Pokémon attack. The man asked furiously, "You! How did you get past my guards?". Lance laughed, "Your guards are always weak Cyrus". _Cyrus? How does Lance know him? _Jake thought. A sudden beeping started coming from Cyrus. Cyrus hade a wide-smile on his face as he commanded his Pokémon, "Gyarados return!" Cyrus's Pokéball let out a red ray of light and beamed the Pokémon inside. Cyrus stared at Lance and started smirking "Oh no, I guess you beaten me." as he stopped the beeping in his coat. Lance snapped back, "Yes, we have! Your under arrest Cyrus!" Lance walked over with rope in his hand. Cyrus laughed, "Oh, I don't think that's a good idea Lance. You see, I don't think IT agrees with you." "What?", was all Lance could spill out before pitch black holes started forming on the ground. Cyrus brushed off dirt from his uniform while calmly speaking, "This thing almost killed me before, but now, I think were on the same page." Cyrus smirked wildly and stared at Lance, "Lance, Jake, meet Giratina, Giratina, say hello to your new play-mates." Jake heard a roar that he would never forget, "Graaaahrraahr!" Jake felt as if he would melt from the amount of fear he had." A colossal snake-like black and red dragon flooded out of one of the black holes. It's breath sent chills down everyone's neck. Jake realized something weird about it though. It's eyes were, closed? _That can't be right, _Jake thought. _This thing was asleep!_ Cyrus had a deathly stare on his face. He then chillingly spat out orders to the beast, "Giratina, kill them." Soon after, the dragon's mouth started filling with blue energy. Lance shouted, "JAKE RUN!" Jake ran as fast as he could before the wall behind him quickly disintegrated. Jake sprinted outside to find everyone around him asleep. Jake knew what to do, he quickly thought, _The Radio Tower! _If he could get Giratina to wake, maybe it would go away.

Jake ran for dear-life, dodging orbs, streams of shadows and burning houses. Jake was overjoyed as he saw a building with an over-sized antennae, _The radio tower! _For some reason, the Pokémon stopped attacking. Jake knew it was his chance, he dashed to the tower and rammed open the glass door. He stopped as he heard a voice spit out a chilling greeting, "Hello Jake..." Jake knew it was Cyrus, and he wasn't scared anymore. He was furious. Jake felt for Darkrai's Pokéball and whispered to it, "Everything's gonna be alright, I promise.". Cyrus stepped out of the distance holding Lance, unconscious. Jake yelled out of shock, "Lance!". Cyrus mockingly responded to Jake, "He's not dead, at least not yet. However, I would worry about you more than Lance, Jake." Jake heard the wall behind him collapse and was wrapped by the Shadow-Pokémon. The grasp was much tighter than Cyrus's fish, and Jake could barely breathe. Cyrus barked at Jake, "You annoyed me child! You could of just went your way, or better yet, join me. But now, I am going to make your death as slowly and painful as possible!". Jake thought hard, hoping Rai could somehow hear him. _I failed you Rai. I did everything in my power to stop Cyrus, and I'm sorry... _A tear drop fell from Jake and landed on Giratina. Giratina actually flinched, but barely. Suddenly, a red light beamed from Jake's pocket. Cyrus cried in anger, "Impossible!". In the center of the room, Rai floated with a smug look on her face. She winked at Jake before completely disappearing. "No!" is all Cyrus could say before he dashed out of the room. Jake honestly didn't know what was happening until Giratina's eyes immediately blinked open. Giratina let go of Jake and nuzzled his back as an apology. "It's ok Giratina." Jake happily told the shadow-Pokémon. Giratina then flew outside, flying in Cyrus's direction. Darkrai suddenly appeared right next to Jake. She happily spoke to Jake again with a smile on her face, "Jake, I know now, it wasn't your fault." Jake then pulled Rai into a hug. Rai floated over to Lance and disappeared again. Later, he woke up too. Lance smiled weakly, "Thank you Darkrai." He stumbled to get up, but started walking normally soon after. Lance looked at Jake, "I am going to look at Team Galactic's documents and wake the world up again." He smiled and walked over to him. "Good luck, take care of Darkrai." Jake smiled and nodded. Lance patted Jake's back and left.

Rai was blushing in the background looking at Jake. Jake walked over to her and asked her in a flirtatious tone, "Where were we?" The two of them started kissing again, both tongues playfully "fighting" and exploring each other's mouths. Rai shyly asked Jake, "Y-you wanna go back to the tower?" Jake nodded with a smirk on his face, as she flew out the door. Rai started laughing and smirked back at Jake, "I'm not bringing you over there this time." Jake watched her fly to the tower smiling.

Jake ran to the base of Rai's tower to try to beat her to it. He ran up all the steps as fast as possible. After what seemed like forever, he FINALLY reached Rai's room panting. As he walked into her room, he was tackled by Rai and both of them were laughing. However, Rai suddenly stopped and her cheeks flushed red. The sweet smell was slowly coming back, and Rai started burning up. Jake was concerned about Rai. "Rai, do you have a fever?" Rai shook her head and shyly spoke up again, "Jake, um, it's my h-heat cycle... and, I w-want you to h-help me." Rai sat down on the bed still blushing. Jake was a virgin, so, he was shocked as he saw the throbbing slit on the bottom of Rai. It was dripping and he guessed that was where the scent was coming from. Jake was curious how it worked, so he went up to Rai and smelled it. It was amazing! Jake wondered what it would taste like, so he started licking the outside and the clit. It did not taste at all what it smelled like. Her wetness was bitter and musky, but after looking up at Rai, who looked so happy, he continued happily, licking up all the wetness. Rai started breathing deeper and it looked as if she was suppressing a moan. Jake looked at Rai with a wide-grin, "You like that don't you?". Rai looked at him oh-so-innocently and nodded. Jake desperately wanted more though, so he started licking the insides of her slit, while playing around with the nub. Rai started breathing even deeper and suppressing multiple moans until he reached one spot. Rai's voice flooded Jake's head, **I'm Cumming!** Jake thought it must be telepathic speech, but he could care less right now. Rai pressed herself into his face and moaned loudly. Then she squirt her juices all over his face. She gasped for breath, looked down, and started laughing. "Huh?" Jake looked down and saw an enormous bulge in his pants.

Rai threw him on the bed, and pulled off his pants and boxers. While Jake took off his shirt, Rai took out lotion and a piece of rope from under her pillow. _Wow, kinky shit!_ Jake thought. Rai poorly tied his hand to the bed. All Jake had to do was pull his hand out, but he decided to play along. Rai then started rubbing the lotion all over Jake. Jake tried pulling from the rope to reach Rai until she used her psychic powers to keep him down. She started fingering herself while moaning loudly and looked at Jake with that same innocent look. _Is she, teasing me?_ Jake thought loudly to himself. Jake had to fuck her! Jake broke the rule and tackled Rai onto the bed while she laughed. Jake smiled at Rai and thought to himself, _That bitch! Now she's gotta pay!_. Jake finally pounded his member inside of her, until Rai started moaning in pain. Jake was starting to pull out, until Rai started shaking her head no. Her voice was back in his head again, **Please don't, I need you so bad Jake! Please, take me!** That's all it took for Jake to start pumping his member into her again. All of a sudden, her walls became loose. She suppressed a scream until her eyes started dazzling at Jake. **Yes! This feels so good! Oh Please don't stop! Don't ever stop!** This felt amazing to Jake! Her walls were so warm and moist, but still had so much friction. She was tight and it seemed like he fit perfectly into her. From Rai's expression, Jake thought she felt the same way. As they continued, the lotion started smearing between them. Rai was trying to suppress her moans so much, she resorted to putting her hand in her mouth. Even so, Jake could still hear faint moans coming from Rai. Jake kept pumping, feeling everything inside of her. They continued this for a while until Jake just couldn't hold it anymore, it was just too much. "I'm Cumming!" Jake moaned. Jake started to pull out until Rai used her powers to keep him inside. **Please, inside me! Fill me up with your seed!** After the combination of Rai's voice and the overwhelming pleasure, Jake exploded inside her, letting out streams of seed inside of her and moaning loudly. This was sooooo much better then masturbation. Rai couldn't take it more either, she squirted onto him much more powerful than the first time. She let out one last satisfied moan and fell down on Jake's chest.

Jake was barely awake. He was exhausted from Rai. After a while of silence, Rai asked in a concerned but cute-childish tone, "Jake, d-do you love me?" Jake started thinking about how beautiful Rai was, and how kind and awesome she was. Jake sat up, "Only on one exception." Rai sat up with him and asked in a scared tone "What do you mean?" Jake brought out his camera. They both started laughing as Jake took a picture of her. They laid back down and a few moments later, through the silence, Jake calmly told her, "Yes". Rai nuzzled her head into Jake's chest and they both fell asleep.

**LolTyplosion- That was really bad xD. I'm so sorry! :"( I'm not going to continue this story unless you guys really want me to. I was thinking about making better lemons and I would come back to this one and completely redo it. I think Cyrus got waaaay too much spotlight in my opinion.**

**But I really do appreciate reviews. I like reviews that make me feel good... thanks :D But I also like ones that tell me what I should do, to make the story better. Thanks again and cya :P**


End file.
